<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Exile by PokemonFreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594165">The Exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFreak/pseuds/PokemonFreak'>PokemonFreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby dragons - Freeform, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-Doom of Valyria, Prophetic Dreams, Targaryen Incest, Valyria, Valyrian Culture &amp; Customs, doom of valyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFreak/pseuds/PokemonFreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenys Targaryen has a Dragon Dream with horrific implications for her family, and warns her Father of the devastation that will befall the great Valyrian Freehold they call their home. Aenar Targaryen takes her warning to heart, and although his daughter can't provide him with any sort of timescale, immediately makes plans to save his House from the Doom. It's not long before House Targaryen has left everything behind for a tiny little island on the western most edge of the Valyrian Freehold. Dragonstone is their future now and they will make the best of it in their voluntary exile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenys Targaryen/Gaemon "The Glorious" Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this story features Valyrian culture and customs, including polyamory and incest as depicted in the source material. If this bothers you please do not read, instead move on to other stories that are more to your taste. This is based on George Martin's works known as A Song of Ice and Fire (books) and Game of Thrones (TV show) and as such will feature a certain amount of violence and other somewhat sensitive topics that are in line with the aforementioned work. </p><p>Example being the ambiguously young ages girls are considered old enough for marriage. Please remember that not all cultures today share the same standards and what you consider to be too young may not be the case in every society even today, and will most likely differ from the standards depicted in canon. I will attempt to be as respectful as possible however reader discretion is advised.</p><p>Any similarity to the source material is intended to be respectfully complimentary of the brilliant world George created. Any similarity to other fan works are not intentional. </p><p>Please keep the comment section friendly. Please be polite to everybody and please do not show hate to anybody. Abuse will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound was deafening, a cacophony of noise that was difficult to identify. There was a loud roaring and screeching that pierced through her like a lance. Dragons? But what would cause them to make such a sound? There was a deep rumbling from the ground that vibrated through her whole body, making her brain feel bludgeoned in her own skull. Was the ground moving? Yes it must be for she could see the buildings crumbling around her, fire engulfing many of them, people screaming and running. The air was thick and heavy with ash and smoke. What is happening? The sky looked like it was on fire, so bright was the glow. She heard it before she saw it, the flapping of wings right above her followed by an ear-splitting screech. She looked up just in time to see the dragon start to fall rapidly towards to ground barely 50 feet away from her. It was a beautiful emerald colour, a juvenile, barely eight years old. Blood was everywhere, pouring out like a waterfall, the bones in it's wings were definitely broken and resting at odd angles. It slammed into the ground with a painful cry where it lay broken, scared, and whimpering. She ran to it, jumping over rubble and fallen bodies, still in shock and unable to believe what she was seeing. Kneeling by it's head she stroked it's muzzle softly trying to provide comfort with soft humming sounds. The eyes that looked back at her were filled with fear and pain, and it made her want to scream and cry at the injustice.</p><p>This wasn't the only dragon hurt though. The sky was filled with them, thousands of them fleeing on mass, with riders and without, screeching and wailing so loudly it was difficult to think. Their efforts were in vain though as they were knocked out of the sky dozens at a time by fire and brimstone, massive chunks of it expelled from the Fourteen Flames. Many tried to evade it, weaving in and out of the fiery missiles and the other dragons, only to be struck down by one or the other. Some landed on the fleeing people. Some were dead before they hit the ground, others were not and remained clinging to life, unable to move to save themselves any further. They would be dead soon. There was no way to move them, not in this chaos, and the lava would cover them soon and suffocate them while it burned everything in it's path. She had to leave now or die with them. Whispering a prayer to Balerion the Death God, she kissed the young dragon's head before unsheathing her dagger and driving it deep into it's left eye, piercing it's brain. A quick death, more than many will get this night. Rising on shaky legs she began her run to the docks, praying there will be seaworthy ships still taking passengers.</p><p>It was difficult to navigate the city in the chaos. The buildings were often unrecognisable and vision was impaired by the flickering light from the fires and the eruptions, and the dark smoke and ash covered nearly everything in sight. Her lungs were burning and she had fallen more than once. There was a gash on her leg that could easily become infected if it wasn't seen to but there was no time to worry about that now. There were bodies everywhere, the dead and the dying. It as difficult to tell them apart, and she longed to help them but she just couldn't stay here. Where was her family?</p><p>"Daenys!" Looking around she saw a red dragon collapsed on the ground. It appeared to be dead, but the woman pinned beneath it was not. Darting over as quick as she could manage on the unstable ground, she was able to make out more recognisable features. She knew this woman.</p><p>"Jaenara" she sighed. "How bad are you injured?"</p><p>"We tried to fly out but as you can see that didn't go well" Her face was set into a grimace. "Terrax was hit in the head and I think she died instantly, or at least I hope so. I was spared but my leg is stuck. Can you help me out?" </p><p>"Of course, I'll look for something to use as leverage." Scouring the ground for something useful she tried to control her breathing. It would be no help to either her or Jaenara if she panicked. The search took ten agonising minutes but she found a broken steel pole from the destroyed museum, still bearing the flag of the Freehold. She ran back over to Jaenara and dragged over a sizeable chunk of rubble, slipping the pole under Terrax and over the rubble. "Ready?" Nodding her agreement, Jaenara placed her hand at the back of the piece of rubble and braced herself. Daenys pushed down on the other end of the pole, screaming as her muscles strained against the weight, reduced as it was due to the lever. Terrax was moved just enough for Jaenara to wedge the rubble underneath, creating space for her to be moved. Daenys grabbed Jaenara by her arms and dragged her out from under her deceased dragon. Tearing the battered flag off the broken pole Daenys used it to wrap Jaenara's ankle. It wasn't the best but it would provide some support while they tried to get out of the city. "We need to leave now." Daenys said firmly, pulling Jaenara up and looping her arm over Daeny's shoulders. "I'll help you but you need to help me or we'll never get out in time." </p><p>The streets had grown quiet of fleeing people while Daenys helped free Jaenara. This only served to make her heart beat more frantically in her chest as this would mean less space on the ships when they eventually got there, if there were any ships left at all. She hadn't seen anyone from her family and she dearly hoped they would meet again. She would make her way to Volantis and search for them there. If there was no word she would commission passage on a ship to take her to Dragonstone. Her family had established an outpost there on behalf of the Freehold over 200 hears ago, located on the eastern shores of the continent known as Westeros. If any of her family survived that's where they would go. The women moved as quick as they could, at times having to climb over the fallen, and the rubble from the surrounding buildings in various states of disrepair. There was a crack so wide on the main thoroughfare it was impossible to cross, and they had to double back and loop round. Daenys tried not to think on how much time that wasted. Dragons continued to fall from the sky and there was nothing they could do but hope they didn't have the misfortune to be taken out by them. There was no cover to be found, and they couldn't move fast enough besides had there been any to make use of, not injured as they were, and Daenys was not leaving her friend. </p><p>It felt like forever before they reached the docks. It was crowded with survivors but there was a massive problem. There were no ships left in the port, and the crowd that had gathered there was fighting for space on the smaller rowboats and fishing vessels. The clamour made her realise something heart breaking. The sky had grown quiet without her noticing. The dragons were gone.  </p><p>"We'll never get through all that." Jaenara said sounding more tired that Daenys felt. "Climb up there and see if you can make out any ships offshore." Jeanara motioned towards a broken guard tower. Nodding, Deanys gently lowered Jaenara to the ground at the base of the tower and began her climb. It was difficult, some of the handholds were a stretch to reach but she managed. Peering out to sea she frantically tried to make out anything in the looming darkness. The white of the waves crashing against the base of a ship, the sails, fires, anything. All was dark. Closing her eyes tightly Daenys offered another prayer to the Gods with shaky breaths. Opening her eyes she tried again, looking for a sign that help was within reach. There! It wasn't much but it was all they had. Descending the tower she tried to keep calm. It would not do to fall now. </p><p>"I can't be certain, but I think there's a ship." Daenys said trying to be positive. "I can't see much but there's a dark mass, big enough to be a ship, and there's some light reflecting off the bottom that could be waves, either way we can't stay here." Jaenara nodded grimly and gestured for help getting back on her feet. Looking over Jaenara's shoulder and back down the main street the lava flow was now visible making Deanys heart stop for a moment. "We need to hurry!"</p><p>With new determination the pair made their way through the jostling crowd towards the edge of the dock. Daenys knew the moment those as the back noticed the encroaching danger as the shouting and screaming increased noticeably. It was a crush before but now the pressure from the crowd on all sides was making it even more difficult to move. It took some effort but they made it to the water and dove in. Others had had the same idea and the water was crowded and noisy as people tried to swim away. An older couple who clearly couldn't swim well tried to use them to stay afloat, pushing them down under the water. Daenys panicked and struggled against the body holding her down but to no avail. She needed to breathe. Grasping her dagger she plunged it into the body above her causing the water to stain crimson around her. As the one holding her grew weaker she was able to move out from under them and break for the surface. There was a woman next to her screaming, staring at the bloody water and corpse next to her. </p><p>"Let her go or I'll kill you as well!" Daenys ordered fiercely, brandishing the dagger in front of her. "Now!" The woman let go and sobbed, holding onto her dead husband. Jaenara had resurfaced gasping for breath and the pair of them continued their swim, with Daenys leading the way in the direction she hoped was their salvation. Most others were trying to get as far from shore as possible, not really caring about the direction just as long as it was away from the fire. Daenys on the other hand guided them further South West away from the crowd and further into the blackness.</p><p>"Drop the ladder!" Daenys heard the yell and almost wept in relief. It was a ship and they had been spotted. Muscles burning with the effort she grasped the ladder and pushed Jaenara up. "You first" bracing herself behind her injured friend as a support in case she fell. Slowly the climbed up to the deck where they were helped on board by the crew. Dimly she heard the crew shouting orders to get underway quickly. "There's more people back there" she croaked out somewhat feebly. There was a man handing them blankets and he looked grim. "I know but we can't stay." he said gently. "The quake will likely draw a tsunami and we don't want to be here when it arrives." He helped them to stand and Daenys looked back at her home. It was completely ruined, engulfed by smoke and fire, the sky was red but devoid of dragons. The Fourteen Flames were still lit, spewing forth smoke, fire, and brimstone. The screams were getting quieter and she realised the last of the survivors in the water were probably dying. As the ship grew further away the last screams petered out and all was silent. It was deafening.</p><p>----------</p><p>Daenys woke up with a gasp, tears streaming down her face. Her heart was pounding and a cold sweat had covered her. That nightmare was devastating, she could still taste the ash in the back of her throat. But she new that was no nightmare, that was a Dream. Daenys Targaryen was gifted but also cursed with an unusually strong affinity for her family's magic called Dragon Dreams. Sometimes she would dream of things yet to come, see them so clearly it was often times confusing as she would forget what conversations had been had with her family and what had not. Usually they were harmless. This was anything but harmless. Valyria is doomed, it could happen at any time, possibly tonight. Jaenara did not look older, not noticeably at least, although it was difficult to tell with all the ash and smoke. A cracking to her right startled her, her vision drawn to the brazier by her bed, upon which sat a single dragon egg, black as pitch with a surface so smooth and shiny it looked like hard granite.</p><p>She crawled out of bed and crept cautiously over towards the brazier. She had looked after this egg her entire life. Aenar, her Father had gifted it to her the day of her birth, and placed it in her cradle. This was the easiest way for riders to bond with their dragons, by sleeping with the unhatched eggs and sharing their lifeforce, as long their heat requirements were met regularly they would not turn to stone and they would hatch when ready. Daenys had been expecting this soon as she was now full grown. Her face reflected off the egg's surface, smooth like glass, until one long crack appeared, soon spreading out like a spiderweb. She watched entranced as the hatchling fought it's way out of the shell, it too black as pitch, eyes red like flame. The night air was cool on her clammy skin and she shivered, the gauzy curtains blew gently inward from her balcony. The night was deathly still, she let out one long audible breath, eight of the Fourteen Flames just visible in the darkness. Tonight she dreamed of death, it's dark abyss, she dreamed of fire so hot it burned even those of fire made flesh. Looking down at the hatchling now fully emerged from it's shell she could see it in all it's glory. Black like death with eyes red like flame. </p><p>"Balerion." The dragon chirped, seemingly in agreement, before stretching it's wings up and wide, standing tall and screeching in triumph. "Come on, we have to tell Father." Daenys scooped him up gently and cradled him to her chest, tenderly scratching his back as she walked out of her private chambers to wake her Father. This couldn't wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please keep the comment section friendly. Please be polite to everybody and please do not show hate to anybody. Abuse will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>